


Why Don't You Kiss Her?

by merlinspants13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinspants13/pseuds/merlinspants13
Summary: Alternate PP3 ending.What do you do when even a near death experience can't get Beca to recognize her feelings for Chloe?





	Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Try be gentle with me. I don’t write too much but I hope you like it.

\---  
  


“So you and Chicago, huh?” Beca commented trying to keep her tone light and casual.

“Yeah -I mean - he’s cute, right?” Chloe said looking over in the direction where Chicago was with his army squad where he had headed after him and Chloe had surfaced for air from their rom-comesque make out session that Beca and Theo had got the full show of just minutes earlier.

“Yeah, if you’re into the whole six foot tall, muscled, with a chiseled jaw thing.” Beca commented with a shrug of indifference.

“Right,” Chloe noted “you’re into the more nerdy movie buff kind of guy with an adorable smile.” Chloe lightly teased her about her previous relationship with Jesse.

“I _literally_ dated one guy like that. One.” Beca said with a laugh. “I don’t think you can exactly say I have a type based on one guy.”

“I guess that’s true.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe you just like creative guys. I mean Theo is a music executive-“ Beca cut her off.

 

“Okay, _dude_ , gross. Besides I’m kind of his boss now.”

“That could be a little fun though.” Chloe winked and Beca scrunched her nose up.

“Please stop.” She pleaded

“I’m just...” Chloe paused, thinking for a moment before continuing. “You haven’t been with anyone since Jesse. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She said as she wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders.

“I’m okay. Really.” Chloe hummed in response to Beca’s shrug of her shoulders. “Looks like Chicago wants your attention.” Beca noted as Chicago was looking over in their direction, signaling to Chloe to come over and join him.

“Do you want to come over and join us? We might even find you a cute army guy.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“No, I’m good.” There was a pause where the two stood in comfortable silence. “Go have fun on our last night before we head back home.” Chloe smiled in response and kissed Beca’s cheek.

“Make sure you enjoy your last night too!” She called back and headed off towards Chicago and the rest of the army squad.

“Make good choices!” She called out with a laugh, remembering their first party together as Bella’s.

Beca sighed as she watched Chloe meet up with Chicago and wrap her arms around his neck as they embraced.

“Why haven’t you told her?” Beca jumped, startled by the voice next to her.

“ _Jesus_ , Aubrey!” Beca grabbed at her chest dramatically as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal after the shock. “Warn a girl next time.”

“Why haven’t you told her?” Aubrey ignored Beca’s outburst as she asked the question again.

“Told her what?” Beca looked at Aubrey with confusion. Aubrey paused for a moment before continuing on - did Beca really not know? Was she really that oblivious to the situation.

“That you want to be Chicago.” She stated as she looked at Beca with sympathy

“I mean, being taller _would_ be nice, but I’m pretty alright with how I am.” Beca joked, brushing off the look of sympathy Aubrey was giving her which quickly turned into a serious one.

“Not literally. When are you going to stop using self depreciating jokes to avoid serious topics?” Aubrey looked at her with a thoughtful expression before continuing. “Do you really not know?” She hadn’t anticipated that Beca wouldn’t actually know what she was talking about.

“Know what?” Beca looked towards Aubrey for a moment with confusion before they turned they turned their attention back over in the direction of Chloe and Chicago.

“That you’re into Chloe.” Aubrey said in a matter of fact tone. Now was not a time to be subtle.

“Dude. What are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about your giant toner for our resident ginger over there.” Fat Amy exclaimed loudly from behind them.

“ _Jesus Christ._ Would anyone else like to come give me unnecessary life advice?” Beca muttered through gritted teeth as she tensed up.

“I mean that’s inaccurate because a toner is reserved for the Trebles-“ Aubrey broke off her though shaking her head before continuing. “But yes that’s the general idea I’m getting at.”

“Lady boner then. Whatever you want to call it.” Fat Amy said making vulgar gestures towards Beca as Beca looked on in horror waving her arms around trying to stop Fat Amy’s movements which was proving difficult.

“I mean sure her body is banging but anyone with eyes can see that.” Beca conceded as she finally managed to stop Fat Amy’s lewd gestures.

“Okay but there’s more than just that to it. I mean whenever I hug you, you act like physical contact is going to kill you.” Fat Amy noted as Aubrey nodded agreeing with her point and continued on for her. “But whenever Chloe has any physical contact with you, you just melt into it like you don’t have personal space issues. I mean, there’s still the eye rolls but there’s no way near the amount of resistance with anyone else. In fact I think the eye rolls are just for everyone else’s benefit.”

“That’s just because of immersion therapy, Chloe doesn’t understand the concept of personal space.”

“ _I_ think you like that about her.” Aubrey said looking at Beca “Tell me honestly how did it feel watching her kiss Chicago right in front of you.”

“I don’t know it was weird. PDA is gross.” Beca said scrunching her nose up. That wasn’t entirely untrue PDA did generally make her uncomfortable.

“Beca, let’s try an exercise-“ Fat Amy made a disgusted noise at the words coming out of Aubrey’s mouth.

“Gross. No. uh-uh. No exercise for me. I’m out!” Amy said as she walked away to go find the rest of the Bella’s in the crowd Aubrey just continued on talking to beca ignoring their friends outburst.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Beca rolled her eyes instead. “Humour me.” Aubrey appealed to her friend.

“Okay.” Beca rolled her eyes again but did humour Aubrey by closing her eyes.

“Imagine we all go back to the United States after this, Chloe continues a long distance relationship with Chicago-“ Beca cut in

“Long distance doesn’t work.”

“For you and Jesse.” Aubrey went to continue but was cut off again.

“Dude, Chloe _needs_ physical contact. There’s no way she could do long distance.”

“You've thought about what kinds of things Chloe would need in a relationship a lot, have you?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca who couldn’t see it, as her eyes were still closed, but could hear it in her tone.

“No. Just continue your stupid exercise.” Beca sighed with her eyes still closed.

“Thank you.” Aubrey commented sarcastically before continuing. “So they do the long distance thing for a few months then his tour ends and they end up moving in together and Chloe being in your personal space starts happening less and less, no more kisses on the check or those hugs that make you smile and roll your eyes, no more sharing the same tents or beds on any trips we take because she will bring him with her. And then she comes over all excited one day showing you this giant ring on her finger because you’re her best friend, and she’s so excited, because he proposed and she’s getting married and that’s when you realise-“ Beca cut her off.

“That I want to be the one that makes her that happy and I want to me the one whose personal space she invades.” Beca let out a deep sigh from her gut. “Damnit Aubrey! Why did you get me to do that? It’s already too late. Where was this before she made out with Chicago!”

“To be honest, Beca, I thought us almost _dying_ after being kidnapped by Amy’s dad would be enough to make you realise. But I guess I gave you too much credit for self analysis after a crisis.”

“Okay well what do I do now? What if she does actually really like him?”

“You owe it to yourself and Chloe to tell her. Otherwise you’ll always look back at this moment thinking to yourself “ _what if I was brave enough to try this. To be honest with myself and the most amazing woman I know._ ””

“What if it fucks up our friendship?”

“Beca. Do you really think Chloe is the type of person to let this get in the way of a friendship?”

“No. You’re right. Chloe is too much of a good person to let that happen.” Beca conceded.

“If it helps with your nerves, I’ve never heard Chloe mention being sad about not experimenting enough with a girl to anyone other than you. And I’ve never seen her look at or talk about any guy she’s been with the way she does about you.” Aubrey said with a soft laugh. “Honestly your first year of college I almost strangled her because she kept talking you up like the sun shone out of your damn ass.”

“Wait, really?”

“Are you seriously just, like, that blind to this whole situation?” Aubrey looked at her incredulously. “As much as you’re crazy talented, there was no way I was going to have some alt loser join the Bellas if Chloe didn’t push so hard for it.”

“Just make sure you’ve got plenty of alcohol back in the hotel room in case you’ve read this situation all wrong!” Beca called out over her shoulder.

“That’s a really unhealthy way to deal with that kind of situation, Beca!” Aubrey yelled back but Beca was already running off to go find Chloe.

When Beca got to Chloe she was slightly out of breath thanks to sprinting through the crowd trying to avoid running into anyone and being knocked over.

“Wow. Where’s the fire?” Chicago joked with a laugh as Beca joined them taking in deep breaths.

“Are you alright?” Chloe said with concern in her eyes removing Chicago’s arm from around her shoulder and she moved towards Beca.

“Uh, can we talk?” Beca said slightly nervously, but it was mostly covered by her breathlessness at having ran through the crowd of people.

“Sure.” Chloe smiled not getting the hint that Beca wanted a private conversation.

“Can we talk alone?” Beca added and Chloe nodded before following Beca through the crowd to backstage.

“It’s pretty cool that you have access back stage.” Chloe commented as they were waved through behind the stage.

“Yeah.” Beca agreed distractedly as she looked around for a private spot to talk to Chloe.

“Seriously, are you okay? Theo wasn’t a creep to you was he?” Chloe asked, concerned for her friend.

“No. No. nothing to do with Theo.” Beca assured her. “I’m fine. I just need to talk to you for a second. I kind of wish I had of realised this before I sung on stage.” Beca’s mind was racing trying to figure out what to say.

“Realised what?” Chloe prompted her to continue.

“You know how you said you wanted me to enjoy my last night here too?” Beca asked cautiously. This was as good a spot to start her confession as any.

“Yeah?” Chloe looked bemused, wondering where beca was going with this.

“I - uh- well-” Beca began nervously, wringing her fingers as she spoke. “I realised I wouldn’t enjoy my night if you’re kissing Chicago all night.”

“Oh?” Chloe said as she started to have an idea of where this was going.

“Yeah I mean, I’d be happy for you if he’s what makes you happy, obviously, I mean you’re my best friend-“ Chloe cut her off before she could ramble anymore.

“Why wouldn’t you be happy if I was kissing Chicago all night?”

“Do you really need me to say it?”

“Yes, I don’t want to misread anything again.”

“Misread? _Again?_ ”

“Don’t change the subject.” Chloe said with a soft laugh. “Why wouldn’t you be happy if I was kissing Chicago all night?” There was a long pause as the two of them both held their breaths before Beca broke the silence.

“Because I want to be the one kissing you Chloe-“

“Then why aren’t you.” Chloe said with a smile as Beca looked at her with surprise in her eyes for a moment before her brain caught up to the situation unfolding in front of her and she pulled Chloe towards her, kissing her deeply.

Chloe’s arms wrapped around Beca’s neck as she kissed her back smiling into the kiss as Beca’s hands made their way to Chloe’s hips pulling her closer to her eliciting a moan out of Chloe’s lips before they pulled back when they needed air. Beca cleared her throat not looking directly at Chloe slightly embarrassed by how much she had enjoyed kissing her.

“Yep.” She cleared her throat again. “Definitely into that.” She ran her hand through her hair nervously.

“I always thought you’d be a great kisser.” Chloe said thoughtfully with a smile.

“Oh? And how did I rate?” Before Beca could say anything else Chloe leant forward so that their lips were almost touching. Chloe hummed in response.

“Let me just try it again to make sure.” Chloe said closing the gap between them so she could kiss her again. When she pulled away she smiled at Beca.

“Just as I thought, Amazing.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Beca said in a daze.

“Want to get out of here?” Chloe asked Beca who nodded enthusiastically. She hadn’t realised how much kissing Chloe would affect her but her body was buzzing right now and she wasn’t about to turn this opportunity down. They could talk about what exactly this meant tomorrow.

 “Wait here. I should let Chicago know I’m heading back to the hotel so he doesn’t spend his night looking for me.” Beca sighed in response.

“Okay. I guess that would be the nice thing to do. If you’re that kind of person.” Chloe lightly smacked her arm before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll be back real quick.” She assured her.

**

They headed up to Beca’s hotel room and as they got to her door she pulled out her swipe card and pinned Chloe to the door kissing her deeply, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth before she moved to her neck slowly kissing down her neck from her jaw to her collarbone as she managed to open the door, throwing the swipe card into the room so she could remove Chloe’s jacket before reaching out to turn the light on in the hotel room so they didn’t trip over any of the luggage on the floor.

“Wow, Beca.” The two of them jumped apart, startled, by the voice in the room that hadn’t come from either of them. “Who knew you were such a player. Bringing a girl up to your hotel room 5 minutes after kissing her.” The voice was none other than Fat Amy.

Beca turned bright red as she looked past Chloe and saw all of the Bella’s sitting on her bed with champagne glasses in their hands.

“What are - _dude_. Why are you- _Jesus_.” Beca rambled awkwardly, her brain unable to form complete sentences as Chloe moved to stand next to her and entwined their fingers together.

“You are not helping.” Beca said exasperatedly but a smile crossed her face as she felt Chloe squeeze her hand gently.

“ _Of course_ you’re all here right now.” She added incredulously as she looked at the group of girls in front of her.

“So I would like to propose a toast.” Fat Amy continued ignoring Beca’s clear discomfort at the situation they had found themselves in.  
“Thank god we no longer have to deal with all of the sexual tension between these two.” She gestured towards the two of them as she raised her glass and the other girls followed suit with a chorus of “Here, here” in response.

“Okay as much as I love you nerds. Kinda need you to get out right now.”

“Okay, Okay. We will let you two get back to bumping uglies. Come on Bella’s!” Fat Amy said as she got up and the others followed suit.

“Told you.” Aubrey said with a wink, which resulted in an eye roll from Beca “Chlo, we need to talk tomorrow!” Aubrey said with a smile and Chloe let out a small laugh “Okay, ‘bree.”

As the last of them left the room Beca quickly shut the door behind them and turned back to Chloe.

“Well that was...”

“You really want to talk right now?” Chloe smiled as she moved in front of Beca again.

“Nope. My mouth has much better things do be doing right now.” She kissed Chloe again and they continued where they left off before they had been interrupted by the surprise of the Bella’s waiting in her hotel room. They could talk about what all this meant tomorrow but for right now this was everything Beca wanted.

***  
  


Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed it.  
Tumblr:13merlinspants


End file.
